Harvest Moon: Back to Nature The Story
by KawaiiKirby
Summary: Jack decides to take over his grandfather's farm, but its like the villagers are testing him. Will he last three years on the farm?
1. Default Chapter

I do not own anything in Harvest Moon. -KawaiiKirby  
  
Harvest Moon: Back to Nature  
  
The Story  
  
Spring 1st I had reached my destination! Here I was, at Grandpa's farm. He was dead, of course, but I was entrusted with his farm. It was a mess! There were weeds and boulders everywhere, not to mention the dead sticks. I took a look around and admired the barn and chicken coop. They were pretty small, but they had room for plenty of animals.  
"Ah, you must be Jack. I've been waiting for you. I'm Mayor Thomas."  
I must have looked really startled because a frown broke onto his face. He laughed wholeheartedly and smiled at me.  
"Sorry, I must of startled you," he looked at the farm. "I know it's a bit of a mess, but." he looked down and shuffled his feet. "We don't mean to be testing you, but the villagers have decided we will give you three years to prove yourself worthy of the farm. Your grandfather took wonderful care of this farm and we want to keep it nice. I hope you understand."  
I nodded my head. Great, I'm being tested. Can't I just live in peace? Instead I said, "I have great memories here. I remember when I came here at a young age.." My sentence trailed off.  
The memories came flooding back. Mom had to cancel the family vacation because of her work. She told me I could stay at Grandpa's for as long as I like. I didn't like the idea at first, but now I'm glad I went. Grandpa's farm was so neat back then! He had tons of animals. I even tried to ride the cow. I fell off, of course. I had so much fun fishing, and trying to attack to chickens, and.and.  
That's when I met her. The girl. I was lying in the forest thinking of the city when I heard a voice. The most beautiful voice I've ever heard. This small girl about my age stumbled into me. She asked me to tell her stories of the city and my family. We talked and sang on Mother's Hill almost everyday.  
Time came when I had to leave. I said goodbye to Grandpa and just when I was leaving, she came. She looked so sad when she said goodbye. She made me promise her to come back.  
I came back to reality in a flash. Thomas was looking at me. I came back. Now I just had to remember what she looked like.. Oh, great. That's going to be a challenge. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow. You should get some sleep. Tomorrow's gonna be a busy day!  
I waved as he left. I trudged toward the house and walked in.  
"Ack!" I said as I walked in. It..it.was so small! There was a bed, a television, a table, toolbox, and that was about it. I fell to the ground. This was going to be more difficult than I had anticipated.  
  
How did you like it? I'll get the next day up soon! -KawaiiKirby 


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own anything in Harvest Moon. ~KawaiiKirby  
  
Spring 2nd  
  
The next morning I stumbled out of my bed and changed into my overalls. I didn't have a refrigerator, so I ate a hard crescent roll for breakfast. I put on my cap and headed out into the sun.  
  
The mayor was waiting for me. It's six o' clock in the morning! I thought. Does everyone wake up this early? Thomas smiled at me and said, "Morning, Jack. I've come to show you around town. Only if you want to, of course." Sure, I thought. Why not? I nodded my head. I hadn't seen the town yet. Maybe I'd get a spark of memory. It could work.  
That day I got to see the whole town. It was pretty interesting, though I didn't get to meet a lot of people because most of them were asleep.  
I did get to meet Saibara the blacksmith and his grandson Grey. I met the librarian Mary, (she might be the girl from my younger days, though I'm not sure.) her parents Anna and Basil, Thomas' son Harris, the lone policeman, and Ellen and Stu. (Thomas said there was another member of the family, Elli. She works at the hospital.) I also met the pastor, who is fairly new to the town, Carter. He was a little weird.but anyway, overall it was a pretty good day. That is, until I got back to the farm. (I wasn't ready to call it "home" yet.)  
Thomas said goodbye and I walked over to the bridge connecting my farm to the forest. I looked through the dense trees and saw a peculiar seen. There was a girl I didn't know and she was standing next to a boy with orangish hair. (He was kind of ugly.) They were standing rather close. That girl.she looked like the girl from my past. What if she was? Did she have a relationship with that boy? Questions flooded through my head.  
Then I saw something I didn't really like. I sneaked up and got a little bit closer. I knew it wasn't right to spy, but.I had my reasons. They turned to each other. Ack! They were going to kiss! That wasn't good, because if she was the girl from my past, then.then. From where I was sitting, I saw the front of the girl and the back of the boy. She was very pretty. She was blushing a dark pink as they got closer and closer. "Rick.I'm not sure I should," she said, as they were only an inch apart. They started to kiss, and.  
I accidentally made a rustling as I moved to get a better look. She stopped and turned. "Rick, we're being watched!" she ran off into the woods. "Karen!!" the boy shouted after her. He started to follow her but thought better of it. "It's getting late." he murmured and headed into a different direction. Whew, I sighed. I should probably head home. That was really nerve wrecking. I headed back to the farm and when I went to sleep, I only had one word in my head. Karen.  
  
How do you like it? Hopefully I'll get the next chapter up soon!  
~KawaiiKirby 


End file.
